The realization of traditional metallic frames for spectacles or sunglasses requires qualified manpower and adequate infrastructures. Several assemblage phases are normally necessary in order to have the finished glasses, thereby involving the use of different trinkets, frontal, bars, etc. The productive method for realizing frames for glasses described in this invention introduces a series of constructive simplifications which allow to avoid the trinkets and reduce the necessary manpower, thereby reducing costs and obtaining esthetical quality and structural sturdiness. This innovative approach will also allow to reuse the lenses, that usually represent the most expensive part of the glasses, since it will be easy to replace the frame alone, that will be compatible with the lenses and available in different shapes.
Currently, in the metal frames for glasses the frontal is always separated from the bars, even when a special metal like titanium is used. The frontal and the bars are connected by hinges of various types, that are normally welded thereto, or by a joint between them. The bridge and the nose pads also require weldings in many cases, but metallic frontals made of a single plate are possible. The presence of the lenses implies the need of using regulation bolts or nylon threads, and a qualified manpower. The frames made of metallic plates are always thicker than 0.5 mm, and require the use of presses for engraving therein the correct bending required to hold the lenses. Moreover, the exhibitors of the glasses are produced in a different context and are currently not considered for the productive optimization of the glasses, since they are seen as a subsequent problem, untied from the design of the frames.
FR-A-1077777 and U.S. Pat. No. 5828436 disclose frames for glasses made of one piece of cardboard or plastic. However, these known frames, if they were made of metal, i.e. the best material for this purpose, could not be easily used or provided with lenses without substantial changes to their particular shape and/or structure.
This invention aims at simplifying the production of the frames for glasses, thereby reducing manpower, lowering the costs, eliminating the trinkets, and making the structure lighter. Through the redesign of the traditional frame for glasses, we have defined a geometry that can be obtained in a single step from a plate of an adequately flexible metallic material, and through subsequent foldings that can be customized, this frame reaches the desired shape. Using the photo-chemical etching technology, starting from a plate of metallic material with the correct elasticity and thickness, the elasticity of the material in the zones subject to bending is exploited, in particular in the zone that traditionally hosts the hinge. Another advantage will consist in that, given a lens shape, it will be possible to choose between different shapes and types of frames without necessarily changing the lenses, with big advantages for those who want to use these frames with spectacles lenses, the cost of which is high. The glasses will be accompanied by a series of items that will facilitate their sale and that, being produced at the same time with the glasses, will lead to an economic advantage. The remaining part of the plate making both the glasses and the accessories will serve as an exhibitor for the glasses, optimizing the productive process. The metallic plate will serve to perform in a single pass all the superficial treatments to finish the glasses, because it is provided with anchorage holes (FIG. 1 detail A).
The current state of the art involves weldings and separate components in the proximity of the bridge, of the nose pads and of the hinge zone. In each case, in the current manufacturing process the zone of the hinge always involves the physical division between frontal and bars. By eliminating the need for the weldings through the proposed geometry, the method of workmanship of the plate and of the following folding simplifies and resolves this problem. The elimination of the trinkets contributes-to the reduction of the overall weight. Moreover, the resultant structure will be more robust, as no part will be able to be separated from the others, since the whole is a single monolithic and elastic element. The terminal part of the bars comes commonly covered with finishes in plastic materials: in the present invention, in addition to this solution it will also be possible to adopt a finish made by wrapping an antiallergic ribbon around the metal. If the product, due to the reduced thickness of the foil, does not guarantee adequate safety, it will be possible with subsequent interventions to apply a paint around the edges, also to facilitate the insertion of the lenses, and to realize such treatments for several frames at the same time, because they all lie on the same plate, something that will reduce the costs and will improve the quality.
Some of the advantages achievable with the present invention will be the following: [1] inexpensive production due to the reduction of the manpower that will fold up the frame, insert the lenses, the silicon nose pads and the terminals, [2] the same lenses determine the shape of the frame and they bend it since the frame has a reduced and flexible thickness: this does not require the pressing step of the same frame, [3] it is possible to preserve the lenses, above all when these are spectacle lenses and therefore more expensive, and to vary the frame only, because for each shape of lens different shapes of frames will be available, [4] the hinge zone exploits the elasticity of the material and the reduced thickness of the plate making the glasses, with the further possibility of checking the efficiency using the photo-chemical etching where the thickness of the plate is greater than 0.5 mm, [5] the productive methods for the proposed types of metal glasses could be different but particularly the one employing metallic plates which are photo-chemical etched is the most efficient and also allows the customization of the individuals models at limited costs, [6] the pressure joint of the lenses inside the outline of the frame is facilitated by the presence of incisions of the correct length that represent zones of elastic yielding of the structure, [7] the terminal part of the bars will be wound also by a ribbon of an anti-allergic material, [8] the frames could be not folded up by the manufacturer, but by the optician or by the final consumer for facilitating the storage and the delivery, [9] the exhibitor is produced during the same productive process of the glasses, thereby reducing the cost, [10] the whole plate from which the glasses are made is arranged for the superficial treatments that are desired: painting, polishing, electric coloring, the latter resulting of appreciable quality for the absence of weldings in the frames, [11] due to the lack of hinges in the glasses manufactured according to the above mentioned principles, for keeping the same glasses protected and in a position of rest a sheath of soft material will be used, for example plastic, an extruded pipe of transparent material, cut at the correct length and in which the glasses can be inserted.